My Nightmare
by raikim16
Summary: Story of a girl who is fighting for control of her life, Will the past win or can she overpower it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

My Nightmare

Sometimes, the villan isn't always evil

Chapter 1

It was a moonless night when charliet was running through the woods, she then heard a noise from beyond the darkness then everything went black. she awoke the next day in a room as dark as the forest ground, and as cold as ice. she looked up and saw eyes, i must have looked annoyed because she tried to back away.

"I see our little intruder has awoken, father will enjoy this." I must have sounded amused for once again she tried to back again. _Someone one who is more afraid than Spicer, this should be fun._

"Father your little prisoner has awoken" I said

" Obviously, to any one with eyes" said father with sarcasm dripping from his voice

"You are so hilarious father" I said with a sarcastic tone of voice

" Yes I try to bring laughter with everyone one I meet" he said equally as sarcastic as before

I watched from my room as I saw father step closer to her door I could see the blood stop and saw her shiver at the tone of his voice.

"Why is that you were treaspaing upon my land?" he asked

"I-i didnt know it was anyones land, i-i d-dont even remember what happened last night-t" she said in response. I do not know why but there was something i did not trust about that girl.

The next day

The intruder got woken up with a visit from one of fathers oldest cats Theresa, that women irritates me as much as Spicer bugs father. Theresa took her to the play room to get her to walk round, and so the pest can get her skills tested. I choose to not watch and go to the library instead.

"H-hi Lieaha, w-wher-e is yo-o-ur- fa-the-r" asked the insect known as Jack Spicer in an extremely irritating voice

" I do not know insect, leave me alone i am in no mood to deal with idiots like yourself" . It was two hours later after charliet was put back in her cell that father came by with some very irritating news.

"While Charliet is staying here it will be your job to keep an eye on her, earn her trust". Before I could even think of a response he walked away. when i saw her practice i realized why i did not trust. _Shes staying, she is staying, i cant belive that girl is staying! Doesnt father know who she is? How could he let that fifthly little mudblood stay, Charliet can not be trusted! Can father not see this?_

"Jealous are we sister dearie?" came my the voice of my brother from the shadows.

" I am not, now what do you want, Zarachary? I asked with full annoyance in my voice

"sure you aren't sis" . Once again before I could respond he walked away. God I hate when people do that it pisses me off.


	2. Chapter 2

My Nightmare 2

Sometimes a fake smile is all it takes

Chapter 2

_Might as well get this over_. I walked over to where Charliet was staying she looked up like she was afraid to say something.

" How are you feeling today charliet"? I asked

"I am sorry but i do not know you name" charliet said with an apologetic tone

"I have not introduced myself yet? , My name is Lieaha Young, May i know why you were on our land?" I asked with a tone that i hoped was friendly.

" I was trying to run away from my mom, she kept abusing me" she said with a sad tone

"Would you like to walk around the palace? No need in lying around like a piece of cat shit" I asked her in what i hoped was friendly

"Uh, sure?" she said slightly confused, it was quite entertaining. Once we were outside by the garden, we could finally relax.

"What are these flowers called?" she asked

"If you are referring to the black ones with purple and red swirls, i do not know, the yellow ones are sunflowers" I stated. After that it was silent for a bit I could tell she felt awkward but all i wanted to do is go back to my room and read. When the sunset over the mountains it was although buckets of colors were poured out on the sky across the oceans, casting a long shadow of the mountains of a bright new day. _Strange the sunsets have been mostly red these days, I wonder what changed it? _ I then noticed how she was staying at something past me with a fearful look in her eyes. _Probably just one of the cats. _ The thing in the shadows gave a deadly growl that should have sent chills down my spine.

" Do not worry it is just one of fathers servants" I stated

" W-what d-does h-he w-want?" she asked with a frightful tone

" It is a girl, and she was sent to send a reminder that it is time for you to go to sleep busy day for you tomorrow i suppose" I said

" Will you walk with me to my room? she asked

" I suppose" I said

With her finally calmed down by the time we got to her she seemed to be in a better mood.

"Thanks for talking to me, i was starting to think you didn't like me" she sated

" No problem, if you need to talk just come and find me" I said with a Smile that she thought was real.


	3. Chapter 3

My Nightmare

Chapter 3

In case you didn't know, dead people don't bleed. If you can bleed-see it, feel it-then you know you're alive. It's irrefutable, undeniable proof. Sometimes I just need a little reminder.

Cheryl Rainfield, _Scars_

I stood in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a black bra and the red shorts my mom gave me before she passed away. **It was a warm winter day the snow on the ground just melted away the birds were singing and there were flower buds being to show. Everything felt so calm, even the wind had a nice pleasant breeze; but i could tell something was off. I had just got back from my cheer championship an hour before and my parents weren't home, that is strange they never go any place. I walked back into my parents room and saw my mother lying dead on the ground; I lost it there and began crying like i would never be able to stop. Then my father walked in and when he saw my mother he was frozen for a moment; then i felt him pick me up and carry me to my room. The next thing i remember is walking up in my room. **I snapped out of the flash back and looked down at my stomach, my fat, fat, fat stomach. My friends say they wish they could have my flat stomach; ,my long midnight black hair and my violet but golden eyes when I get angry. I looked down to my stomach and cut one straight line across in the hopes that I would be able to feel something other than pain. I then took the knife and ran it across my arm in the pattern of a skull; loving the feeling of the blood running down my arm, i felt so alive. I looked down at my earlier scars that has healed over and cut them over again to feel the happiness i felt when i first cut them.

**" Look its ** **Lieaha Young, i heard she gained 10 pounds last week" came the voice of Ashley**

**" I heard she fell during a back flip, maybe if her ass wasn't so big she would not have fallen" came the voice of Sandy**

**" Maybe she should go on a diet so she is not so fat" Came Ashley's voice. ** I snapped out of my flashback when i felt a tear roll down my cheek, that night was the first night i cut and the second time that i made myself throw up so i could not digest the 200 caliore dinner my mom made. I still remember the day she died. I was 12 years old and in the mist of being billed at school. ** They buried her on a warm day, when there was no wind; it was 80 degrees but it felt as though it was in the negatives. I hide in the shadows so i could not be seen by others. ** I felt a tear run down my face, _Why im I so weak? Why cant i just be good enough for people? Why cant my father love me for who i am? _ I then cut across my arm one more just to get the feeling of happiness. I put the knife back in my dresser and put a wrap on my arm to hide the scars.

" Lieaha?" came the voice of Spicer

" S-Spicer, how long have you been standing there?" I asked with shock in my voice

" You cut yourself?" he asked with a tone of concern

"Why do care if I do?" I asked

" I- i dont know, i-i just do" he said

"Fine, yes i do tell my father or anyone else; i will hurt you, UNDERSTAND" I said

"Y-yes" he said

" Good now please leave the palace before i have you thrown out" I said.

He then left and i stepped on the scale to see my weight 98 ls, down three pounds from last week. I smiled at the process and looked over at the picture of my mom by my bed "I miss you mommy, I wish i could talk to you; I need you". I felt a tear rundown my face as a thousand memories ran across my mind. I then remembered what my mother would always say to me when i was upset, " aufenthalt starkes Schätzchen, ich werde immer hier für Sie sein, ich liebe Sie."_ Stay strong sweetie, i will always be here for you, i love you._ After that i ran into the play room and ran on the treadmilll and praticed my tai chi until 3 am, it felt so good to work off all the extra. I then walked into the bathroom and noticed that the wraps have came off, _I will re wrap them after my shower_. After my shower I slit the knife across my arm one more time so I could feel something other than pain. After i re wrapped my wrist i changed into my silk pj's crawled into my bed and cuddled up close to the stuffed bear that my mom gave me when i was six years old.


	4. Chapter 4

My Nightmare

Chapter 4

A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.

Elbert Hubbard

I awoke at 6 am un able to fall back asleep, so I decided I would go outside for a walk. Once I got outside to the garden I was able to take a deep breath and finally get a moment to my self where I had time to think and not worry about any one judging me or using me. I looked over to the xiaolin temple and saw the shoku warrior Raimundo Pedrosa; I smiled when I saw him, oh if only I could see him again. I still remember the day we met, but that is the past and I have moved on from such friendships. Then the cowboy _Clay? or something like that _came out to tell his leader to tell him that their instructor master Fung wishes to speak to him; I wonder what he is going to talk about with Rai-Rai. I mentally slapped myself by calling him; we havent talked in six years, why do i still care about him?

" Lieaha, are you okay?" came the voice of Charliet

" I am fine, what are you doing out here?" I asked

"Your father sent me out here, he's a very scary man" she said. I couldn't help but smile at that

"And what is it he wants?" I asked with a questioning tone.

" He said something about keeping up with the plan" she said in a confused tone

" I see" I said

"What is he talking about?" she asked. Before i could answer my father came out to tell us that a shen gong wu has revealed itself and we need to go after it. Charliet had a look of confusion across her face as was acceptable for she has not been told about them yet.

"What is it? and What does it do? I asked. He just smirked at me and said it was in the mountains of Chile. We got there the same time the monks did, as I raced towards the wu and touched it, it began to glow and I saw that Omi had touched it at the same time I did.

" Lieaha, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown; my eye of dashi against your golden tiger claws." He said

" I accept, what is the challenge?" I asked

" The game is first to fall loses" He said.

The showdown then began he aimed a kick at my stomach I caught his foot and sent a blow to him making him losing his balance; but not making him fall down.

" GO Omi" Came the voices of his friends cheering him on. He was distracted for a moment and I did my triple back flip that ended up with me kicking him in the back three times causing him to fall down to the ground. Everything then went back to normal and the female monk was shooting me an evil look.

"What is with that look Kimio?" I asked

" YOU AND RAIMUNDO WERE FRIENDS! HE TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE THE REASON HE IS THE WAY HE IS!" she yelled

"The fact that me and him were friends has nothing to do with how he turns out, I am not his mother, father, or sibling" I said

"Wait, little lady, so Kimiko is right that you were friends with him?" The cowboy asked

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked

"No, but it could explain why he went over to the heylin side twice" He said

" Techinaly he only turned heylin once" I said

"Wait, I am confused what is going on?" Charliet asked

"I will have father explain, lets leave" I said. With that I grabbed her and teleported back to the palace where father was waiting in the play room for Charliet, he did not look to be in a good mood. I decided to go into my room to relax after a long day, when I got a phone call from Raimundo_ How did he get my number? I never told him that i got a phone, strange. _ I then got a text from him asking to call or text him back when I get a chance. I decided to text him.

"Hey Rai, what is it you need?" I asked

" Hey Lieaha, I just wanted to talk, we havent talked in what five years?" He asked

" Six actually, and I have been busy" I said

" Is your father still treating you like you're a punching bag?" He asked

"Not too badly" I said

" Falto a você" He said (I Miss you)

" Crescer chupa eh?" I asked (growing up sucks, eh?)

" sim, e obrigado por sobressair para mim" He said( yes, and thank you for sticking up for me)

" Nenhum problema, você ainda tem Fred ninja?'" I asked ( No problem, do you still have ninja Fred?)

"Sim faço, você ainda tem Lilia?" He asked ( Yes i do, do you still have Lilia?)

"Sim" I said (yes)

" Is your brother enjoying his freedom?" He asked

"Yes he is, he thinks i am jealous of Charliet" I said

"Is that the girl who was with you today?" He asked

"Yes" I said

"Shes cute, is she single? ;)" He asked

"She is the daughter of one of the worst killers of all time, and the niece of haniable; stay away from her" I said

" Does Chase know that?" He asked

" I don't know, I got to go now" I said

" Bye Lie, If you need to talk I'll be willing to listen" He said. I put my phone down and went for run to clear my head, why do I let him get to me so much? I ran into the woods and saw the waterfall where i first tried to take my life. **It was a cold snowy day, i was the age of 15 I had just lost the world championship and one of my best friends passed away three days before that. I saw a knife and ran it across my vain to try to end it all, I feel to the ground and felt the blood rushing past me as I fainted. The next thing I remember is waking up in my room with bandages around my wrist and a look of concern across my fathers face. ** I snapped back into life and realised that i had my knife in my hand with the blood stains glowing. _Would anyone miss me if i were to die?Would anyone notice or care? _ I mentally slapped myself again for having such thoughts, im better now; i will not sink that low again, i can not.

The Next Day

I went to my friend Pailaiy's house to spend the day with someone who actually cares about me. I walked into her room, she still had the same light blue walls and princess shell bed that she did when she was 16 years old. When she saw me she ran to me and knocked me on the ground. **Lieaha! OMG I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET? DO YOU STILL DO SPORTS? IS YOUR FATHER STILL A DICK? **I started laughing at her it was to funny she seemed so happy.

"Pailai! I've missed you so much!" I said

" So have I girl, What have you been doing?" she asked

" Same old same old, What about you?" I asked

"You know trying not to get grounded, and dealing with five younger sisters" She said

" That must be soo much fun" I said with an eye roll

"So much, I just love changing diapers" She said. We spent that day spending watching movies, pigging out and just being like normal teenage girls.

" I have to go home girl, i'll text you later" I said

" Bye Girrlliiieeeeee, love you" She said. I did not have time to respond for all of a sudden I was engulfed by blackness, hit my head on something hard and was bleeding from my head. I felt a wrap go around my head and felt cold hands press against my head. The next thing i remember is waking up in my bed with Stevie by my side.  
I apoligze for any wrong translations


End file.
